


Magnetism

by tyrionsonoftywin



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrionsonoftywin/pseuds/tyrionsonoftywin
Summary: How Regina and Boris/Aleksander met in the Original World(Because, of course, they met. I won't take any criticism on this.)
Relationships: Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann
Comments: 24
Kudos: 90





	Magnetism

Escaping from Winden's golden cage was a breath of fresh air for Regina.

Her mother had given her permission to go with Katharina to the new shopping center they had opened in Gießen.

After a day spent looking for new clothes that would "enhance" her and her body more, as her mother had recommended, and with Katharina's advice, Regina had left exhausted but happy the last shop and had accepted Katharina's offer to go get ice cream with a smile.

While following her friend, Regina looked around, reflecting on how much that modern city was different from Winden, which seemed suspended in time.

While she was lost in imagining a life far away from her mother's pressure, a strangled sound made her ears prick up, and Regina turned towards an alley where she heard the noise coming from. A tall, thin guy was bent over himself, on the ground, while two others looked at him with a smirk. It didn't take Regina long to realize that they had hit him.

Without thinking twice, feeling inexplicably protective of that stranger, she approached the three, who immediately turned to face her.

"Hey! Stop!" She yelled.

The guy on the ground got up, and Regina thought that she had never seen someone looking so sad like him. She felt a twinge in her chest as she watched his black eye and the arm that surrounded his belly, where he probably had another bruise.

"Regina!" She heard her friend -she absolutely had forgotten about Katharina- calling her, and turned.

Katharina looked terrified, her eyes and mouth were wide open.

"Let's go! Come on!" She screamed with fear, but Regina didn't even flinch.

"Maybe you should listen to your friend" said the bigger guy, the one who, Regina could read on his face, had made the first punch. He had an idiotic, ridiculous smile on his face, the same as popular boys who believed they could have any girl because they had abs and played some sport. Regina was, obviously, disgusted.

"Not until you apologize to him" She would have expected her voice to tremble, at least a little, but it wasn't.

The two burst out laughing.

"You'd better go away"

Regina looked at the beaten guy, who offered her a gentle smile. Regina thought he was beautiful, even with a black eye. It was not a common beauty, he had sharp and angular facial features, but his eyes were good and... _warm_. Regina knew that if she had been the one on the ground, he would have intervened. It was a feeling she couldn't explain. She just knew it.

Her mother was overprotective. It annoyed Regina, and it was also a contradiction seen how she treated her, but at that moment it turned out to be the best thing that could happen to her.She pulled the small knife out of the bag with ease, pointing it at the two bullies -even if, giving the situation, maybe it was wrong to call them bullies, maybe it was something bigger-, whose expression changed in a second.

"I said you should apologize to him"

They gaped at her, and Regina thought that she had never felt so strong like in that moment. Certainly her mother would have liked her to have used the knife only if _she_ had been in danger, not to defend a stranger. But there was a magnetism that attracted her to him, she felt like she was a magnet and he was a fidge. Ok, strange comparison. But still.

“You two are leaving. And fast. And if you hurt him again... "

 _I'll end you_ , she thought, but the two looked at each other and left, muttering something.

The guy stared at her with an indecipherable expression. Regina dropped the knife to the ground and realized only at that moment that her hand was shaking. Her whole body was shaking. He moved closer to her and touched her arm stroking it softly with his thumb. His gentle smile of just before widened into another one, larger and more grateful. She felt like her heart was about to melt. 

"Thank you"

Regina was still confused and upset, her legs gave way and she knelt on the ground, thinking about how pathetic she seemed.

The guy leaned over her.

"Everything is okay" He whispered, and Regina believed him.

"What's your name?" She asked suddenly.

"Boris."  
  



End file.
